Energy Layer - Revive Phoenix
is an Energy Layer released by Takara Tomy as part of the Burst System as well as the Cho-Z Layer System. It debuted in Japan with the release of the B-117 Starter Revive Phoenix 10 Friction on July 7th, 2018. Description Takara Tomy's Revive Phoenix is a Defense Type Energy Layer that features a bird in the center and four feathered blades that make up the bird's wings, representing the Layer's namesake; the mythical immortal bird, the Phoenix. As a part of the Cho-Z Layer System, Revive Phoenix features metal in its design; in this case, lining the tips of the wings and surrounding the center. The inclusion of metal makes Revive Phoenix heavier than most God Layers. Revive Phoenix also features a gimmick; the Layer can Burst twice. To Burst twice, the four bladed outer perimeter making up the wings, known as the Revive Armour, is attached to the rest of the Layer by a mechanism different to what connects a Layer to a Performance Tip and will only release once a Revive Phoenix Combination loses a click. Since the Revive Armour has a weaker lock than Revive Phoenix's own medium length teeth, it parries impacts with the opponent akin to Tornado Wyvern's free-spinning Layer. While the loss of the Revive Armour makes the Layer much lighter, the smoother perimeter this action creates reduces recoil to compensate. Furthermore, the Revive Armour is left in the stadium so as to interfere with the opponent's Tip and impede Banking Patterns and reduce Stamina. However, this can also interfere with the Revive Phoenix Combination. Like many other Cho-Z Layers, Revive Phoenix is unbalanced which increases Burst risk and drains Stamina. However, these issues can be solved with the use of a Level Chip that fits underneath the Layer. When Revive Phoenix's Revive Core is combined with the Dead Armor from Dead Phoenix, Revive Phoenix is classified as a different Layer and as such, any differences in performance will be listed on the Perfect Phoenix page. When Revive Phoenix's Revive Armour is combined with the Dead Core from Dead Phoenix, Revive Phoenix is classified as a different Layer and as such, any differences in performance will be listed on the Imperfect Phoenix page. Use in Defense Combinations Revive Phoenix can be used in the Defense Combination Revive Phoenix 0/2/4/5/7/10 Cross/Glaive Atomic/Orbit. The heavy weight, teeth and gimmick of Revive Phoenix gives this combination high Knock-Out and Burst Resistance. The 0/2/4/5/7/10 Disc bolsters Knock-Out Resistance and Stamina while Atomic/Orbit can further bolster Stamina and Knock-Out Resistance. Atomic specifically can provide Life-After-Death along with the Cross/Glaive Frame. Overall Takara Tomy's Revive Phoenix features heavy weight, a working gimmick and a low recoil design, making it a top-tier choice for Defense Combinations. Furthermore, with greater Stamina than Emperor Forneus, Revive Phoenix has become the best Right-Spin Defense Layer in the game at the time of writing. As such, Takara Tomy's Revive Phoenix is a must have for competitive bladers. Products Takara Tomy * B-117 Revive Phoenix 10 Friction * B-130 Random Booster Vol. 13 Air Knight.12E.Et - 03: Revive Phoenix 12 Fusion' * B-146 Random Booster Vol. 16 Flare Dragon.Ar.Pl Sen - 08: Revive Phoenix 8'Meteor Accel' * B-00 Revive Phoenix 10 Friction (Silver Wing Ver.) * B-00 Revive Phoenix 10 Friction (Golden Wing Ver.) * B-00 Revive Phoenix 10 Friction (Blue Wing Ver.) Gallery Takara Tomy LayerRevivePhoenix.png|Revive Phoenix (Official Image) Revive Phoenix (B-130 03 Ver).jpg|Revive Phoenix 12 Fusion' (B-130 03) Revive Phoenix (Silver Wing Ver).png|Revive Phoenix (Silver Wing Ver.) Revive Phoenix (Golden Wing Ver).png|Revive Phoenix (Golden Wing Ver.) Revive Phoenix (Blue Wing Ver).png|Revive Phoenix (Blue Wing Ver.) S-l300.jpg|Revive Phoenix (Black Ver) Revive Phoenix (B-146 08 Ver).png|Revive Phoenix 8'Meteor Accel' (B-146 08) Trivia * This Energy Layer is named after the Phoenix, a legendary bird in Greek mythology that would burst into flames when it neared the end of its life and was reborn from the ashes. * Revive Phoenix is the second heaviest layer at the time of writing, the first being Nightmare Longinus. References Category:Takara Tomy